All You Ever Did Was Betray Me
by SquickWrites
Summary: Heehee. My Asias! This is a Hetalia fanfic Not my first, others just aren't up This is a fight scene between Japan and China. Angst, Drama and action. But warning if you anger over them easily, MAJOR CLIFFHAGER. MAJOR.


**Hello. I am a complete and total Hetalia fan. I am so obsessed with it, it's pitiful. But whatever, I love it, so I'm sticking with it! I'm not sure if this could be classified as a ChinaxJapan but it involves my two favorite Asias. It is a dramatic scene that has nothing to do with history whatsoever, but I don't think that really matters! Anyway, here goes a summary:**

**Japan was an Axis Power. China was an Ally. The two were on opposite teams but… they were still family. Japan had started to already forget who he was and where he came from, but China... China still remembered that day he found Japan in that bamboo forest. He remembered raising him into that strong young man he had become… But when the two collide, will China be able to fight his own family?**

**~Otaku ^^**

China stood at one end of the large plain that separated him from the young man. It couldn't be… could it? "J-Japan..?" Wang asked out loud. In response, the other man lifted his head ever so slightly, a blank look on his face. Wang wasn't sure of what to do. It was Kiku. Kiku Honda, his little brother, was right there. They hadn't seen each other in years! The only thing Wang Yao really wanted to do was rush over and hug him, He had grown so much! But…

Kiku didn't look like he wanted a family reunion. He had his hand clasped to his sword as if preparing for a battle. Wang had forgotten to consider that one thing. Even if they were brothers, they were on different sides. Wang couldn't go over there and hug Kiku because this was war. War was what had separated him from his family, wasn't it?

For a while, Wang stood there, wondering when Kiku would make his move. Wang would not make the first one, he didn't want to fight his brother. The only way he would lay a hand on him was if it were self defense, and if Kiku attacked, there was a reason to defend.

Just then, Kiku pulled his katana and dashed for Wang. The older man clutched the wok in his hand tightly, and raised it to his face, just before Kiku's sword came plummeting into it. Wang grabbed the daito on his back and pulled it from it's sheath, sweeping his arm upwards from under the wok still defending his upper body and nearly stabbed Kiku in the stomach, when he jumped back from the blade.

"Very nice, Big Brother…" Kiku said, an evil smirk crossing his face. Wang had never seen that look on his little brother. It was a look of pure evil and lust to kill. What had happened to his promising younger sibling? Where had this monstrosity come from? Wang teared up at the words 'Big Brother'. He didn't let the tears spill though as he charged at Kiku.

"What do you think you're fighting for?" Wang asked angrily, slashing at his brother. Kiku blocked each of the man's strikes with his own sword, trying to attack him at the same time. "You won't do this, Kiku! I know that I taught you right from wrong and you know that _this_ is wrong!" Wang was so sick of fighting as he ducked and pulled the wok above his head as cover from a kick that would have delivered a hefty dent to his skull.Kiku didn't react to Wang's words at all. Was he not listening? Was he just trying to ignore what he knew?

Wang wasn't sure when Kiku sent his sword down, leaving a deep cut in his right arm. As the blood began pouring from the wound, Wang looked up at his brother in despair. What was happening? This man wasn't his brother anymore. He couldn't be. This had to be someone else… it wasn't Kiku- But Wang remembered that scar that Kiku had left him with. Looking into the youth's eyes, his grew wide.

What was he doing? This was a waste of time, trying to defend the person that was attempting to kill him! If Kiku could turn on his brother, Wang could too. He was supposed to be like Kiku's parent, and sometimes you had to knock some sense into your kids, didn't you?

Wang charged at Kiku and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him into a tree as it began to pour rain. Kiku looked shocked as he tried to recover but China grabbed him again, putting his sword to Kiku's neck. Kiku closed his eyes and sighed. "Kill me…" He whispered, smiling. Wang's eyes widened at these words, the sight of Kiku being happy to die. "I'm offering you the chance to get rid of me. Now do it." Wang didn't move as Kiku laughed. "But you _won't _will you? You won't do a thing to me. Because I'm your brother, right? You won't lay a hand on me." Wang closed his eyes and clenched Kiku's shirt tighter. "You can go to hell for all I care. WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME? ALL YOU EVER DID WAS BETRAY ME! I OWE NOTHING TO YOU! WHY SHOULD I SPARE YOUR LIFE? JUST ROT!" Wang brought the wok across, smacking his brother on the cheek and sending him flying across the field. Wang ran over to him, holding his sword above his heart, tears flowing from his eyes. "Die." He whispered, bringing it straight down


End file.
